To Start Anew
by Riona Shibasaki
Summary: Sometimes Naruto dreamt of having a normal life; settling down, having kids etc. But now, all is lost. All she had left was Kurama and Sasuke. But when a second chance at life and peace she wanted so dearly lands on her feet, would she work for it and grasp it? Or let her fear consume her? In which Naruto and Sasuke get flung back to the past to start all over again. Fem!Naru AU
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this my first Naruto fanfiction so yeah, please don't be too hard on me please. I always wanted to write a fanfic where Naruto and Sasuke time travel together to the past so here it is.

First things first, I admit I haven't watched every single episode of Naruto yet so I apologize if there are errors here and there. Please do point them out if you find one or two, thanks. Also, please forgive my grammar mistakes, I will correct them as soon as possible if I see them.

Without further ado, I present to you To Start Anew.

Warnings: AU, Fem!Naru, time travel, possible M in the future

Dialogue:

"Normal" - Talking

'Normal' - Thinking

 **"Bold"** \- Bijuu talking

 **'Bold'** \- Bijuu thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

Prologue

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called out weakly as she laid down on the scorched ground, staring at the night sky. She knew her end is near, with the war draining her chakra away slowly. Everything around them was either destroyed, burnt down or just gone. They may have won the Fourth Shinobi War, but not without numerous casualties. Everyone was gone; Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Konoha etc. All those that she cared for was lost. All she had now was Kurama and Sasuke. She wanted to cry but what help would that do? it wouldn't bring them back.

"What is it dobe?" He asked, also lying on the ground, next to her. Like Naruto, he was also close to dying. He also lost a lot to the war, and what caused all this suffering. His family, his elder brother. Just because of this curse.

Both of them were so different, yet so similar at the same time. They were alone in this world, only knew of suffering and destruction, no one understood them like they understood each other. They were rivals, yet still best friends. And now, they were really alone with only each other to cling on in the last moments.

'What's the meaning of being here with everyone gone? Yes, Madara may be no more, but with Konoha and everyone I cared for perishing along with him, what should I do now?' Naruto thought, rolling to one side, facing Sasuke. 'Sometimes I wonder what would it be like if we lived in a time of peace, where no wars happened...'

"What does peace feel like?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, before asking, "Why that question?"

"Nothing...I just want to feel it once. To live in peace, you know, maybe settle down and have children." She sighed and grasped for Sasuke's hand, "A life like that isn't so bad."

'But would anyone love me enough to be with me?' She thought to herself, smiling wistfully.

Sasuke shifted his body a bit to face Naruto, and replied, "Yeah, that doesn't sound bad."

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to engrave the other's face into their minds, before closing their eyes for the last time.

'Everyone...Sasuke and I are coming to join you guys.'

Kurama smirked as he felt Naruto and Sasuke's soul leaving their bodies, he knew it's too soon for them to die this early on. Channeling his chakra into his kit's body, he thought, **'Don't be afraid this time, kit.'**

* * *

Naruto felt like she was floating in the air, with light surrounding her body. Everything around her was white, and felt oh so serene. 'Is this what death feels like?'

'Not really,' then came a giggle from nowhere, 'not so fast Naruto.'

Naruto wanted to speak, to ask the being what she meant, but it was as if her lips were sealed shut. 'What's going on?'

'Consider this a reward for fulfilling the prophecy, Naruto.'

And then everything faded into the darkness.

* * *

 **"Kit! Get up!"**

"Wha-?!" Naruto jolted up, and scanned the area frantically. She's in a forest, in the middle of nowhere, and she felt weaker and a tad bit smaller than before. "Sasuke?"

Before she could get up, she paused. 'Why does my voice sound younger?' Looking down at her hands, she found it was no longer littered with scars and cut marks, her skin felt smoother and her hands were obviously smaller. 'Oh no...'

'Kurama! What happened to me? What's going on? Why am I small again? Oh god, this has gotta be a joke or genjutsu, right?'

 **"Slow down kit, let me explain before I go to rest."** Kurama hushed her, before continuing, " **Let's just say fate favors you and Sasuke and decided to give you two a chance at another life through my powers. And that said, I will have to hibernate for a few months to recover my chakra since the jutsu used drained most of my chakra."**

'Hold on, what do you mean second chance? To change everything or what?' Naruto felt confused, first she was dying, now she's young again because fate wanted her to live on to a better life?

 **"Not exactly. You and Sasuke are in an alternate past. I'm not entirely sure about the time period but here, there will be no Zetsus, no evil Madara, no large scale wars etc."** Kurama explained, and smirked, " **This is your wish, is it not? To live in peace? To raise a family?"**

Naruto knew he knew more than that, but decided not to push further. 'Yeah. By the way, where's Sasuke?'

 **"As for him...I have no idea. All I know is he's around here somewhere. He's close so don't worry."** Kurama replied, before closing his eyes, preparing for sleep to come take him.

Naruto kept silent and thought of what to do next. 'Okay so, since Kurama's asleep I can't use Kyuubi chakra for now. That means I have to train myself back and rely on my own strength. Meanwhile, I have to find Sasuke.' She smiled at the thought of him, but then her stomach growled at her. 'But first things first, find food and shelter for the night.'

She continued to plot and think of what to do she reached a river, and proceeded to drink from it. 'I wonder what time period we're in though. Maybe when Hashirama is alive? It wouldn't be so bad to meet him when he's young-'

"I won!" Naruto heard a voice cried out nearby, she looked at where the voice was coming from. And what she saw was nothing she had expected.

"Told you I'm better than you at skipping rocks!" A boy with a brown bowl cut hair cheered. He was wearing weird clothes that made him look smaller.

"Che, I'll beat you this time!" Another boy with spiky black hair exclaimed from the other side of the river. He was wearing a dark blue yukata and was holding a pebble in his hand, determined to beat his opponent this time.

"Oh my god..." Naruto whispered under her breath, "Kurama has got a lot to explain when he wakes up."

She watched them carefully. There's no mistaking it, she recognizes those faces. One being the Shodaime, and the other was her final opponent during the war.

'Young Hashirama and young Madara. Great.' She thought, and mentally noted to change her plans later, 'Just great.'

* * *

A/N:

Okay I admit I just wanted to write Naruto, Sasuke and Madara together under somewhat peaceful conditions, and romance. Yes, fighting will be involved in the first half, but after that, they'd have to face a different type of enemy. You'll know later. :)

Thank you guys for reading this. Please review and criticism is always welcomed. Flames however, will be ignored.

I hope you guys like this. I'll see you in the next chapter of To Start Anew.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow...Just wow guys. I never thought there would be that many people who'd like this story. xD Thanks for all the support! I'll do my best to keep this updated!

Just a few things before we head off to the new chapter, first of all, romance wouldn't be the main focus, it would be a part of it instead. So don't worry about it being too cliche M0chi. Also, about the future, since there will be no Zetsus or huge threats in this alternate timeline, the war wouldn't exist. Just only the Warring States Era and hints of battles here and there. This timeline is rather peaceful compared to the original, so Naruto and Sasuke are in this universe simply because Kurama (Or fate through Kurama) wanted to give both of them a chance to have a happy life for once (Hence the title and summary.). I hope that clear things up a little, feel free to ask if you guys have more questions.

Without further ado, chapter 1 of To Start Anew.

Edit: Some grammar mistakes were corrected. Thank you M0chi, you're awesome.

Warnings: Extreme AU, Fem!Naru, time travel, possible M in the future. If you don't like this story, please leave, it's not hard to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

'This guy is weird.' Madara thought when he first noticed the boy across the river. He came here to think, and skipping stones helped him to do so. But suddenly this guy with a weird hairdo came over and challenged him on who could skip their stone the farthest. He didn't know why he accepted but he didn't mind the company.

So over the course of a few days, they would meet up and just skip rocks. Sometimes, they would pee into the river and compete who could pee the farthest. It was something trivial, Madara admitted, but it helped him take his mind off things.

"Told you I'm the best!" That boy exclaimed and grinned cheekily. Madara huffed and shot back, "I'll show you this time!"

But before he could even throw his rock, a high-pitched voice stopped him.

"Hey, you're holding it wrong." He saw a blonde girl around his age approached him. She looked tiny in those oversized clothes, her black and orange jacket hanging from her waist while her white tee hung over her small form. She took his hand and adjusted his fingers around the rock properly. "Then you throw it like this." She grabbed another rock from the river bank and threw it. The stone skipped quite a distance before sinking. "There! You try!"

Madara looked at her skeptically before throwing his rock like her. It skipped quite a number of times, almost reaching the other side, before sinking.

"Great! Just practice a bit and you'll reach the other side in no time!" She said, grinning and extending a hand towards him, "My name's Namikaze Naruto! What's yours?"

He gaped at her, the boy also did before saying, "You're not supposed to tell someone your clan name you know. Though I never heard of Namikaze before."

The girl, Naruto, scratched her head while laughing, "Oh right. But it doesn't matter. I'm an orphan and there's no Namikaze clan so it's fine."

The boy across the river water walked and joined them. Madara looked at him in surprise, "So you're a ninja too, huh."

The boy nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were one too. Civilians usually don't come to these wooded areas." He paused, before looking at Naruto, "Maybe except this girl."

She puffed up her cheeks, "Hey! I may look small but I received training too you know!"

"Genjutsu and medical ninjutsu I suppose?" The boy asked. She winced at that, "Eh...I don't know much about them except expelling a genjutsu."

"Then what do you know?" Madara asked. She smirked, "Wanna spar? You'll know then."

He returned that smirk, this girl should be easy."Of course."

* * *

Madara wanted to take back what he thought earlier about Naruto.

She was on toe with himself and she doesn't even seem tired. She may not have the strength to overpower him, but she did have speed. She was able to dodge a number of his attacks and jutsus and could fight back while doing so. All in all, she was a perfect sparring partner. Although it was a tie in the end, he looked at her in a new light.

"Wow! That was amazing Naruto! I never thought girls could be that tough!" Hashirama exclaimed while clapping.

"Thanks Ha-...Um..." She hesitated, "What's your name? I don't recall you telling me."

"Oh right! How impolite of me!" Hashirama grabbed her hand and shook it, "My name is Hashirama! It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"Yeah I forgot to introduce myself too," the boy said, "Name's Madara."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Naruto said before sitting down, "That was fun. We should spar later Madara. You too, Hashirama."

They both sat down with her, then Hashirama asked, "Who taught you how to fight Naruto? I've never seen a girl fight like men do."

"My dad did. My mom died while she gave birth to me so it was only us two left. He trained me for a while but then he died protecting me from some ninjas fighting." She replied while stretching, then added, "My dad also taught me survival skills so that's why I'm still alive and kicking."

"I see...I'm sorry for your loss Naruto. It must've been hard on you." Hashirama said. He couldn't imagine what would it be like being alone in the wilderness without any protection.

"Well, it's fine now." She dismissed it quickly, seeming not wanting to continue with the topic. "So, why are you two here?"

"I came here to think." Madara replied, with Hashirama nodding along with him. "There's too much on my plate sometimes."

"Yeah, with the clan wars raging on I doubt my father's going to give me a break soon." Hashirama sighed, a distant look made way to his face, "Can't he see that bloodshed isn't going to work? There's too many unnecessary sacrifices, especially those of children. They're supposed to live happily without a care in the world."

Madara agreed and also sighed, "I lost three brothers because of this feud. I couldn't do anything to help them...They were too young to die."

"I lost one brother. Mother cried for him night after night because of his death, and she still does that." Hashirama added.

Naruto shook her head, "There's too much suffering. This should stop. If it doesn't, soon one clan is going to go extinct." There was a slight pause, "You know what?" She suddenly stood up, with renewed confidence in her voice, "I'm going to end this feud, even if it takes my life, 'ttebayo!"

The two boys gaped at her at first, but then Hashirama stood up to join her, "I'll join you! We'll end this!"

Madara smiled and joined them too, "Yeah, we'll end this together."

"Then it's a deal!"

* * *

The sun was setting and the boys had to get home soon. Hashirama looked at his new friend worriedly, "Are you going to be okay out here Naruto? You know you could come with me and I'll tell father that you're my friend who wants to stay."

"I'll be fine! Besides, I don't want to burden you. Your father would surely ask a lot of questions and interrogate me." She said, "So tomorrow, same time same place?" They nodded. "Great! See you two soon!"

Naruto waved and saw them off, while thinking to herself, 'Objective number one, make friends with the clan heirs, check. Thank god they didn't notice I almost slipped up back there.' She turned around and started to scour the area. 'Now time for me to find food and shelter.'

She was picking some berries when she heard shouts and footsteps coming her way. Climbing up a tree quickly, she hid there to see what the commotion was about. And about half a minute later, she saw a young child with white hair on one side and black on the other, she estimates that he was probably around 7 or 8, running away from something or someone frantically. Curious about what was happening, she trailed after him in the shadows.

Naruto stopped when the small boy hit a dead end. And less than a few seconds later, older men surrounded the poor boy.

'Five Uchihas...Why would they go after a child?' Naruto thought as she lifted her fingers up to form a clone seal, 'No matter. This child will not die here if I can help with it!'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Uchihas turned towards the source of the voice, but before they could react, 10 clones surrounded them, attacking them to distract them from the boy.

Naruto took this chance to carry the boy away from the chaos. When she lowered her head to take a good look at him, fear was evident in the boy's eyes. She smiled kindly towards him and lifted a finger to his lips. "Don't make a sound. I'll explain when we're in a safe distance away from them."

After a while of jumping from tree to tree with the boy on her back, she landed when she saw the cave she found earlier for shelter. Letting the boy get off and settle down inside the cave, she came towards him and sat down to explain.

"I know you're confused and scared, heck, I'd be too, but don't worry okay? I didn't save you just because I wanted to kill you myself." She smiled gently and ruffled the boy's hair. "My name is Namikaze Naruto."

The boy seemed to have calmed down after her explanation and grinned at her, "I'm Senju Itama!'

Naruto chuckled, "Shouldn't you keep your clan name a secret, kid? I thought it was the standard here."

Itama smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well you told me yours so it's only fair that I told you mine."

"You better be glad that I'm an orphan brat. If I was from other clans you might not be so lucky when you revealed your clan name."

"You did say you didn't save me just because you wanted to kill me alone. So it should've been okay." Itama commented with wide eyes. His cute expression couldn't help but make Naruto smile softly at him, he somewhat reminded her of Konohamaru. "You're probably right."

After checking if he had any major wounds, she got up and made a clone to watch him while she went out to go foraging and find some firewood for a campfire. "Behave okay? You may not be severely wounded or anything but you still have a twisted ankle." Itama nodded and said, "Come back safely nee-chan!"

* * *

It was getting close to midnight and Itama had just fell asleep on her lap after eating a bit. Naruto brushed through his hair gently as he drifted off the sleep while she planned her next objectives.

'Okay so, I should train to get myself back in shape. Maybe teach the brat how to defend himself a bit better too.' She looked at Itama's sleeping form softly, 'He wouldn't be so lucky next time if he isn't careful.'

'Another thing is that I should gather information about the Uchiha and Senju. And locate Sasuke in the process.' She thought while staring at the fire. The thought of him made her worried. 'I hope he's okay. It must've been weird waking up alone and flung back in time.' She paused, 'Does he even know he's been sent back? Oh god, I seriously hope he doesn't cause much of a commotion.'

Naruto took a deep breath before proceeding to put him aside for now. 'It's a bit lonely now that Kurama's asleep. Hopefully he'll wake up soon.'

'He's got a shit ton of explaining to do when he wakes up.'

* * *

A/N:

Okay, that's a wrap for today. Sasuke will come in the next chapter so don't worry.

Really, I love you guys for reading this. Please point out if I made any mistakes (Grammar or plot or whatever) and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames will of course be ignored.

Oh and one last thing, as for pairings...I have no idea which to pick. Hashirama and Tobirama are out of the question since they already have someone else. I thought of UchihaxNaru (Uchiha meaning Sasuke, Madara and Izuna) or SasuNaruMada but would it be too...much? Should I settle for only one (MadaNaru/SasuNaru) or spread the love? I hope you guys could give me some help on this since honestly, I love all of them. XD

Thank you guys once again and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me again! Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback and also to those who followed or favorited this story! It's you guys who keep me motivated to write.

Anyhoo, Sasuke appears in this chapter. I hope I didn't made him too OoC here, he's kinda tricky to write sometimes.

Okay no more distractions! Here's chapter 2.

Warnings: Extreme AU, Fem!Naru, time travel, possible M rating in the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 2

To say Sasuke wasn't in a good mood would be an understatement.

A few hours ago, he woke up in the middle of the woods with Naruto beside him. They were shrunken for some reason and since Naruto was unconscious then, he couldn't ask Kyuubi about their predicament. So to get a hold on where they were at, he went off first to gather information.

When he learnt that they were in the Warring States Era, he sent a poor random villager running due to him chuckling eerily like a madman. 'Naruto gets what Naruto wants eh?'

After learning where he was, a small village in an area that would later be called Konohagakure, he left to go inform the dobe. Only to find her gone.

There were no signs of struggle or anyone being here except them, so after he sent clones to find where she was and turned up with no results, he chalked up that she woke up when he was gone and left the area. 'Tch, the dobe will be fine on her own. I'll find her later.' He assured himself before heading to another direction.

While he was gathering info, he heard that the Uchiha clan compound was at the northeast direction from the village. 'Might as well join them if I need to help Naruto change them.' Sasuke thought as he asked the villagers whether they could take him to the compound. All of them were scared of the infamous clan, so no one dared to take him there. They tried to convince him not to go venture there but little did they know that he was also an Uchiha.

After about an hour of travelling, he arrived at the compound's gates. The guards were eyeing him suspiciously, some were even readying their weapons and stances. Sasuke hn'ed before landing in front of them.

'Time to get this over with.'

* * *

When Madara got back to the compound, he noticed that everyone was on high alert. 'Something must've happened when I was gone.' He thought, while trying to find a servant to tell him what happened.

Suddenly, Izuna came running to him. "There you are aniki! I've been trying to find you!" He slung his arm around Madara's shoulders and paused for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, before dragging Madara by the sleeve of his yukata, "Father needs us now!"

"Wait, why? What's going on?"

"A boy, around our age, came to the compound and claimed that he was an Uchiha. Normally our interrogation team would handle him but then he showed his Sharingan. After checking that they were real and no surgeries were done on him to implant the eyes, father demanded that they bring the boy to him and he will interrogate him himself."

Madara raised an eyebrow at this,"What's his name?"

"Sasuke."

* * *

When they entered the meeting room, they saw the Uchiha elders sitting around in a circle, with their father at the front. Next to their father were two empty cushions. They sat down without making a noise and let their father, Tajima, start.

The boy, who was Madara's age, sat in the middle of the circle. To Madara, his appearance was like Izuna's. But the aura that radiated off him said otherwise. This boy was proud and confident, the way he held himself told him that he was ready to strike at any moment without hesitation when necessary. His perfect posture and eerie calmness showed everyone that he was no ordinary Uchiha kid like the others. He was like one of them, a part of the main family.

"What is your name and why are you here?" Tajima's cold and calculating eyes bore into the boy. Everyone in the family knew that it was impossible to lie to him as he had a knack for detecting lies and deceit. The younger Uchihas, especially the children, were understandably afraid of him. Yet, this boy was not. He remained still and betrayed no emotion.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I came to join the clan after my parents' death." Before their father could ask about his parents, the boy said, "They were rogue Uchiha. So there's no point in asking what their names were."

"How did you awake your Sharingan?"

"When I was fighting my parents' attackers. I killed them then went on my way to your compound."

"Who taught you to use them?"

"I taught myself."

Madara was astounded by this boy. He already awakened his Sharingan and learnt to use it. 'He'd probably make a good opponent, like Naruto.'

After a few questions here and there, Tajima deemed him trustworthy for now. He told Izuna to take him to their room, while he told Madara to stay behind.

"Keep a close eye on him, Madara. He may seem genuine but he could still defect at any moment. If he does betray us, kill him."

"Yes father."

* * *

Much to Sasuke's distaste, he was to stay with Madara for now until the clan head had proof that he was trustworthy. Although he knew that this Madara was far from the one who destroyed Konoha, he still felt tense being with him in such close quarters and not being under threat.

Sitting down in a corner of a moderately sized tatami room, he closed his eyes and meditated on today's events while listening in the brothers' conversation.

"Where have you been these few days aniki? It's not like you to go out that frequently." Izuna fussed. If Sasuke recalled correctly, Izuna was a calm and devoted person. He was man who was extremely loyal to his clan and who died believing that the Senju only wanted control. 'This time, it would be different 'ttebane!' He already could hear those words coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Just went out to train and think about stuff." Madara replied before sighing, "Don't worry Izuna, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll run into the Senju or something." Sasuke snorted inwardly, 'He'll rethink that next time when he knows the boy he's been meeting is a Senju.'

"You know you could always find me to spar or train with. Plus, you never know when you'll run into one, or even a group of Senju. What will you do then?" He can hear Izuna frown at his brother's statement.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to bother you. You're always busy helping with the younger ones' training." Sasuke knew he was lying through his teeth, but didn't say anything. There was a pause before he added, "Maybe next time?"

Izuna was about to retort when the door slid open. A man came in, by his voice he's probably older than them, and said, "Izuna, your father would like to see you now." Izuna went to the door and said they'll continue this conversation later when he's back.

After the door slid shut, Sasuke heard Madara muttered something like 'He doesn't need to know about them' under his breath.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, 'Them?' He was about to ponder more on the matter when he felt Madara heading towards him. He opened his eyes and looked at him with a blank face.

"Uh, hey. Sorry if my father was annoying you too much with his questions earlier. He just wanted to make sure." Madara came forward and sat down in front of him. "I'm Madara and the boy who I was talking to is Izuna."

Sasuke nodded before replying, "I suppose you remember my name from earlier." There's no doubt that he's still a bit wary of Madara, a civil version of him was unnerving to him.

"You said you had already activated the Sharingan." Madara stated, and he nodded to confirm what he said, "Do you want to spar?"

Sasuke paused at that. He never pictured Madara to reach out to his clansmen like this. A smirk crept up onto his face when he saw his competitiveness shining in his eyes, silently challenging him. 'This is a good chance to gauge his abilities.' "Sure."

* * *

It was until next morning when they had the chance to spar. Izuna and some other clansmen decided to spectate from a distance. "You can do it aniki!" Sasuke could hear Izuna cheering for Madara. He faced his opponent and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him whether he wanted him to use his Sharingan.

Madara smirked in anticipation, "Use it. I want to see how good it is."

Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing the infamous three tomoe Sharingan, and returned that signature Uchiha smirk. 'Let's see how good you are.'

* * *

Sasuke had to admit, he's not bad at all. Even without the Sharingan, he could keep up with him and dodge attacks easily. He noted that down mentally while they were using taijutsu to fight. 'But not good enough.' He found a small opening with the Sharingan and landed a heavy punch at Madara's gut with his fist. The other fell back but before he could recover, Sasuke pointed a kunai at his neck.

"You're quite proficient with using the Sharingan, Sasuke. Despite not having been trained correctly by our fellow clansmen." Madara commented while patting dust off his clothes. Sasuke lowered his kunai and started walking towards Izuna and the others. Sasuke hn'ed at that while musing, 'I should retrain myself, this body isn't used to fighting yet.'

Izuna ran towards them, astonishment pasted all over his face. "That spar blew me away Sasuke! No one, well except me, has beaten Madara before! We should also spar sometime soon." Izuna came and congratulated him, and then Madara came over and joined in their conversation after checking if he has any injuries. "Yeah, I want a rematch."

Sasuke wasn't too surprised at his request, Naruto was like that too. She'd demanded rematches if she lost to him. Sasuke nodded curtly and said, "I guess you two would make good sparring partners." Izuna cheered and later argued animatedly with Madara on who would get to fight him next while walking back to the compound.

He trailed behind them as he watched them argue, with Izuna seemingly winning the debate. Closing his eyes to let them rest, he thought, 'I guess they aren't so intolerable.'

* * *

A/N:

God...I feel like Sasuke is way too OoC for some reason. I hope it's not too unSasukeish though.

For pairings, I'm still undecided lol... I'll post a poll on my profile later down the line to see which pairing you all prefer.

Thank you guys so much again for reading this! Please review if you have the time and feel free to point out my mistakes or give some opinions on the story. They will be much appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
